Awkward
by CRISPY BISCUITS
Summary: Piano and reader's awkward confession
"HEY, Y/N! NO FAIR!" You heard your friend call out.

You walked a bit faster -Although it's more like you're slowly running.

 _Ahh, I hope they won't find me,_ you thought over and over.

"Y/N?" You heard your friend's voice called out once again.

Today was a Friday and boy, this week got you real good. There were so many issues happened in your small circle of friends -this week. _This shitty week,_ you thought. _I'm so happy it's about to end._

Now, this friend you're running away from just wants a petty thing from you -but from all the stress you have accumulated from having to deal with their drama pretty much took a toll on you.

You're an introvert and you just feel the need to get away from them.

Oh, right. What was that petty little thing your friend want from you?

She just wants you to walk home with her, Nothing big.

But you just feel the NEED to stay away from them -and you're just SO thankful that it's finally a weekend the next day.

"Y/N?" she called out again. You hid inside an empty classroom, mentally praying for her to give up and leave already.

"Y/N? Are you mad at me?" she asked. A you felt a light sting in your heart knowing that you wouldn't be able to answer this question of hers until Monday.

Hearing that she already passed by the room you're hiding in, you went out the corridor and proceeded to the opposite direction she went into.

You breathed out a sigh of relief but then you heard her again calling out towards the direction you're in. You hurriedly searched another room to hide in and what caught your attention was a heavy-looking door which seems to be an auditorium. You tried to push the door open and you were greeted by a rather dark room.

Maybe it really IS an auditorium, you thought. But being in Rakuzan High, the auditorium used by the students was clearly not THIS exact room.

5 yards away from the door you just went in was another double door waiting to be opened. You can hear faint music from a piano playing.

 _Ah, Arabesque,_ you thought. A classic, relaxing piece. Just the thing you need to pull you away from all the stress you're in.

You inhaled deeply, plopped down on the cold floor, closed your eyes and leaned on the still-closed thinner double door. You listened to the music playing intently while mentally debating if someone was playing an actual piano or it was just playing from a recorder. You couldn't tell because the sound was so clear yet too perfect to be played live. No flaws, just like the bare original you've heard from the records you've listened to.

Finally wanting to know what's going on, you stood up and took a peek inside the room.

Inside was a lot smaller than you've imagined. Maybe a bit smaller than a regular-sized classroom. The room has clear windows on each wall -well, aside from that wall where the door is located.

The wall was painted white and the floor is covered in a red plush carpet-y material. On the corners of the room are small potted plants which gave the room a rather fresh feel.

It was already a late afternoon and the sunshine coming from the outside was stunning.

Who doesn't like the scene of a sunset anyway?

But then there's that thing that caught your attention the most. There was a grand piano in the middle of the room where Claude Debussy's music is coming from -then of course, there's this super pretty boy playing the music as well.

"And you choose to come out just now?" he inquired while continuing playing the piece. _He noticed me here couple of seconds ago? Wow_ , you thought.

"Uhh, h-hi there!" you stammered, giving him the best grin you can pull off for now. You took slow steps as you enter the room.

He did not bother to take even one glance at you.

"Umm, I'm s-sorry if I disturbed you or something but, uhh, hey! I love that piece so much!" You tried to start a conversation.

Oh, and, did I mention that you were an introvert? YES, you are. But you have no idea what's drawing you in to this particular situation/person.

Or maybe you just want to hear what he's playing some more? Either way, you just pushed yourself more into this to find out.

The guy playing the piano did not stop his business. Seeing that he doesn't mind you there, you headed towards one of the curtained windows and looked outside.

The sky was tinted in yellow, orange, and a bit of red. It looks warm and comforting. From all the stress you've been in, the piece Arabesque + a cozy room filled with sunshine is just what you need.

You looked the guy playing once more and examined his features carefully. _He must be popular_ , you thought.

His physical features were perfect -just like how he's playing the piano. You can feel that he looks and FEELS kinda intimidating but hey, this guy is the prettiest thing you've had your eyes on as of today.

You started to think of all the faces and names of the "popular" guys you've heard about around your school -but this particular guy, you couldn't remember.

Maybe you aren't catching up with your school's latest fads and stuff?

The piece was about to end and you propped yourself up, preparing yourself to talk to this guy. And~

"Hey there! I'm (Y/N). I just want to tell you again that I really loved how you played that piece. It was perfect!" you said cheerily.

He looked at you -you couldn't tell what expression he was making -what you can feel, though, is that you're developing a small crush on him. You blinked once -twice

"Of course," was all he said. He was about to stand up and leave.

"Hey.. I just want to tell you I like you!" you blushed. You mentally facepalmed for what you had just said. You are now thinking of ways how to make this less awkward -if there's even a chance.

You could've just told him you liked how he PLAYED -again!

He looked at you with what you couldn't decipher -annoyance, disgust, confusion -you couldn't tell for heaven's sake. He looks so emotionless and default mad all at the same time!

"AHHHHHH. Forget that! I don't even know your name. Who in the right mind does that, right? Haha," You said between super nervous laughs. You're mentally panicking.

"Well, you did," he said and stood up.

He walked towards the door, passing by the now super embarrassed you. You can smell the faint scent of his cologne.

"I'm this school's student council president," he stopped by the door.

"And Y/N-san," he said, "I appreciate confessions. Thanks," He said with all seriousness and finally walked out.

What.

What exactly just happened? What did you DO? Your mind is still on the state of panic.

You took a deep breath and analyzed what had just happened.

Maybe you aren't catching up with your school's latest fads and stuff -maybe that wasn't even the question.

Maybe you walk around school half-asleep?

How absent-minded of you to confess to someone you don't even know -yet. And it was a mess!

Shame.

And then you thought again of how dumb you are for not knowing your school's student council PRESIDENT.

-x-x-x-

Okay. This is my first attempt to write again after a few years have passed haha. I've chosen the piece Arabesque by Claude Debussy for this story cuz well, it IS a very good piece. It's sounds pretty magical. Listen to it if you have time. 3

I know I can't construct super good stories but I hope you liked it. Also, I have no idea how I'd make Akashi act. Someone give me suggestions ; v ; I can't write a decent story for/about him but hey, I love that character so much hahaha Anyway, thank you so much!


End file.
